Single doses of ethanol are administered intravenously or orally on different days to the same healthy non-alcohol abusing volunteers. Assessment of mood and general status is made in combination with obtaining blood specimens for pharmacokinetic and neuroendocrine levels. Patients with chronic cocaine dependency will be admitted to the hospital following binges of cocaine abuse. Neuroendocrine, immunology, and behaviors status will be evaluated and measured. Pharmacologic agents which modulate one or more neurotransmitter or neuropeptide systems will be administered and the effects on neuroendocrine function and behavior reevaluated.